Too much pain
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Mycroft no cree que John pueda superar la muerte de Sherlock. Mycroft Holmes nunca se equivoca.


"Sherlock Holmes fue el hombre más inteligente y fascinante que jamás haya conocido. Vivir con él durante todos estos años no fue fácil, pero sí enteramente gratificante. Gratificante porque pude ser parte de un singular trabajo que demandó lo mejor de mí y me hizo ver el mundo de una manera más positiva a pesar de las atrocidades que pude ver frente a mí, porque cada vez que resolvíamos un caso, sabía que el mundo era ahora al menos un poco mejor."

John dio una pausa, estaba sereno, había llorado lo suficiente un par de horas antes para tener control ahora que daba su pequeño discurso en el pequeño y privado funeral de su mejor amigo. Esa pausa había sido necesaria para evitar que su cuerpo camine hasta Mycroft Holmes, quien llegaba con su paraguas y entrando lentamente por la puerta, para echarlo de ahí como realmente quería... o como lo merecía.

Puso recta la espalda cuando cruzó miradas con el mayor de los Holmes, este pudo sentir el rencor y el casi odio del exsoldado. Entendió que no era bienvenido en el funeral de su propio hermano, así que retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó ahí, en silencio.

John hubiera preferido verlo que se fuera, pero no cedería a su furia, no cuando tenía que darle el último adiós a Sherlock.

Fueron cinco minutos lo que restó de su discurso y aun así sentía que había dicho muy poco. Su hermana lo acompañó, nunca había conocido al detective, pero John, por primera vez en años, había llamado a su hermana buscando un poco de consuelo. El perder a Sherlock lo había dejado increíblemente vacío, si no buscaba a alguien aquella noche luego del suicidio, de seguro que él mismo habría tirado del gatillo de su arma justo al costado de su cabeza.

No lloraba, pero estaba callado, serio, dolido y sobre todo, indignado de la ausencia de la familia Holmes. ¿Dónde estaban los padres de Sherlock? ¿Tal vez tíos, primos? Nadie. De hecho, Solo estaban él, su hermana, la señora Hudson, Mike y dos personas más que él apenas sabía que eran conocidos de Sherlock. No le sorprendió no ver a Molly, sabía que era difícil para ella, la pudo comprender.

Intentó evitar a Mycroft al salir, pero este lo siguió y no lo dejó hasta que pudo hablar con él; sin embargo, John ya no quería saber nada, Mycroft había sido el culpable de todo, nunca podría perdonarlo, nunca podría incluso perdonar a la familia Holmes por no asistir al funeral. Estaba incluso harto de escuchar ese apellido. Luego de acercase a Mycroft con clara intensión de golpearlo, se dio cuenta que era mejor irse, si se quedaba un segundo más terminaría matando con sus propias manos al culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Volteó dejando a Mycroft un poco aturdido por las intenciones que había tenido de golpearlo, no se despidió de su hermana ni de nadie, simplemente caminó calle abajo hasta tomar un taxi y volver al 221B. La verdad es que no quería ver el ataúd de Sherlock siendo enterrado, no quería ver eso, no podía, ya dolía demasiado, no lo soportaría. No quería sufrir más.

Cerró la puerta del departamento con furia, apretó los puños en un intento de controlar el llanto, pero simplemente no pudo, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. No se privó de gritar, ni de golpear los muebles y mucho menos de dejarse caer en suelo sintiendo que no soportaba más la pena. Ese peso era peor que ver gente muriendo en la guerra, que sentir que moriría en el campo de batalla, era mucho peor. Sabía que Sherlock era real, que todo lo que había vivido era real, que Moriarty, de alguna manera, había cambiado todo y había mentido. Lo sabía. Pero lo que no podía entender era porqué Sherlock se había ido... si todo era mentira, porqué tuvo que dejarlo, porqué tuvo que suicidarse, porqué tuvo que mentir como Moriarty.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?...

* * *

 _— ¿Él está bien? —_

—No, Sherlock, él no está bien—

 _—Lo estará—_

—Lo dudo, hermano mío—

Silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Sherlock sabía que su hermano nunca se equivocaba.

 _—Mycroft, John necesita... —_

—Él te necesita a ti, Sherlock. Solo dale una señal—

 _—No puedo, no quiero arriesgarme, no si su vida está en juego—_

—John sabrá guardar el secreto—

 _—No puedo, al menos no ahora... —_

—Sherlock... —

 _—Confío en John, sé que él... Mycroft, él... él debe superarlo, solo por un tiempo—_

* * *

Su mano sangraba, no sabía exactamente cómo se había cortado, pero en algún momento destrozando las cosas de la sala, su mano izquierda había sufrido una profunda cortada. Pero sinceramente ya no le importaba, no ahora, no en esos instantes que ya lo había decidido. Observó el arma que tenía en la otra mano, la acariciaba despacio con el pulgar mientras se preguntaba si luego de dispararla volvería ver a Sherlock. Si existía vida más allá, entonces haría lo que fuera por buscarlo, pero si no era así, entonces no importaba, él ya no quería estar ahí. No sin Sherlock.

Sentado en la cama de su mejor amigo, en el silencio y la soledad absoluta de toda la casa, ya sin lágrimas, cerró los ojos disfrutando del último minuto de su vida. El ligero olor a tabaco de la habitación le trajo a Sherlock a su mente, sonrió recordando las estúpidas peleas que tuvieron, corriendo por las calles de Londres, admirando la capacidad de concentración de su amigo sentado en la sala por horas. Las risas, los experimentos y aquella vez que se besaron, ese que los dejó con el rostro sonrojado, sonriendo como dos tontos adolescentes. El abrazo que vino luego y el susurro de Sherlock en su oído: "Bésame otra vez, John". Nunca hubo otro día en el que volvieron a juntar sus labios, lo extrañaban, pero ninguno dio el primer paso y ahora simplemente no había otra oportunidad.

John apretó sus ojos, obligándose a seguir recordando aquel beso, ese que ocurrió en medio de la sala en una madrugada fría y lluviosa, podía sentir la textura de los labios de Sherlock, la presión de ellos, el sonido de sus labios y de la lluvia al caer, el calor de su cuerpo y el olor a tabaco en su piel. Alzó el arma y la colocó en su cien, no dejó que el frío del mismo lo distrajera, él siguió recordando. —"Me gusta besarte"— susurró Sherlock cuando este había recibido una caricia en su rostro, John podía sentir la piel bajo sus dedos y la suavidad de la misma. Él quería irse con ese recuerdo, quería que ese fuera su último pensamiento, por lo que tiró del gatillo justo cuando Sherlock le sonreía tiernamente mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

—Me encargaré de él, lo prometo, Sherlock—

 _—Adiós, Mycroft—_

—Sherlock, espera— tomó una pausa asegurándose que la llamada no había sido colgada —No te prometo que él... —

 _—No, John no hará nada estúpido, Mycroft, yo... yo confío en él—_

Mycroft sabía que su hermano dudaba, ambos sabían que John no lo soportaría.

—No subestimes los sentimientos de las personas, hermano mío. Especialmente de quien estás enamorado—

Largos segundos de silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

 _—Él... él merece mi sacrificio. No quiero echarlo a perder—_

—John Watson sufrirá más que tú, sabes que le estás haciendo daño de todas formas—

 _—Tú no lo entiendes, no podrías hacerlo. Tú nunca te involucras, pero yo sí lo hice con John y créeme que jamás me arrepentiré de eso—_

— ¿A pesar de que nunca tendrás la oportunidad de...? —

 _—Basta, Mycroft. Yo haría lo que fuera por John, y si es necesario alejarme de él para salvar su vida, lo haré. No soporto la idea de perderlo. Son solo un par de años, necesito que te encargues de él por ese tiempo—_

Mycroft suspiró profundamente ante la terquedad de su hermano, pero al fin de cuentas, no era su decisión.

—De acuerdo, Sherlock, si así lo quieres. Mañana lo visitaré y aunque no le agrade mi presencia, le ofreceré mi apoyo para lo que necesite—

 _—Llamaré para saber de él. Adiós, Mycroft—_

—Adiós, hermano mío—


End file.
